warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
The Greatest Gift
|season = 3 |number = 13 |image = File:The Greatest Gift.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption= Pete discovers that James MacPherson is alive and has Artie's job in this alternate universe created by Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush. |airdate = December 6, 2011 |writer = Mike Johnson & John-Paul Nickel |director = Jack Kenny |previous = |next = }} was the 2011 Christmas special and the thirty-eighth episode in the series Warehouse 13. Plot Cast Main cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Arthur Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena Guest Starring *Roger Rees as James MacPherson *Charles Malik Whitfield as Raymond *Susan Hogan as Jeannie Bering *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Skyler Wexler as Catie *Fiona Carver as Mom *Mathew Lyons as Dad *Ieva Lucs as Sandra *Scott Yamamura as Bartender *Glen Gaston as Prison Official Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Leg Lamp:' An artifact currently housed in the Christmas aisle of Warehouse 13. Reference to A Christmas Story. Effect(s) unknown. *'Lonely Ornaments:' The display says that those who would put up the ornaments will die of loneliness on Christmas Day. Located in the Aisle of Noel. *'Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush:' When touched, it sends people to an alternate reality where they were never born. Only the person affected will remember everything about their previous existence. Once 'bonded' to a person, it won't work for anyone else until it is touched again, reversing the effects. Kept in the Aisle of Noel. The main artifact of this episode. *'Rudolph's Nose:' A glowing red nose that seems to make Christmas-y objects come to life, but with a noticeable aggressive attitude. Was supposedly created when a Christmas pageant went horribly wrong. It was discovered at a home in Ft Lauderdale, Florida. Supposedly was activated when the power to the lights was switched on. In the Aisle of Noel. *'Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop:' Gives the user control of the victim's body. *'Honjo Masamune:' Turns itself and its wielder invisible. *'Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick:' Causes an earthquake when the tip of the stick strikes the ground. *'Lenape Tribe's Cloak:' Allows the wearer to become ghostly & walk through walls when the cloak's hood is up. *'(Unintelligible, presumably "Tametan" or "Tibetan") Travel Bag:' Can cause severe backache. Seen in the Aisle of Noel below the Convincing Dreidels. *'Convincing Dreidels:' Seen in the Aisle of Noel. Seem to be able to spin on their own. *'Red Stocking:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen on the screen when MacPherson was looking at the Aisle of Noel's inventory. *'Wooden Wheelchair:' Effect(s) unknown. Seen on the screen when MacPherson was looking at the Aisle of Noel's inventory. *'Burning Electric Firelog:' Exact effect(s) unknown. Implied to be able to burn perpetually without a power source. *'Hearn (unintelligible):' Induces strong desire for crime-(inelligible). Mostly harmless, but ill-(inelligible). Presumably the several toy sports balls seen next to Rudolph's Nose. Quotable Quotes ': Not now, gramps. I'm being awesome|align = }} Trivia *It is unknown when this episode takes place. It features Trailer and mentions Steve's departure, placing it after "The 40th Floor", but cannot take place before or after "Stand" as that episode takes place October 27, 2011https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Maelzel%27s_Metronome_Card.jpg, and Steve has not yet been resurrected. **However, this episode is canon, as Pete's encounter with Stern's Brush is mentioned in "Grand Designs", which itself takes place after "Insatiable" (and, by extension, "The 40th Floor"). *"The Greatest Gift" re-aired on December 21, 2012 in the vacated 10/9c slot that was left by the season three finale of Warehouse 13's fellow Syfy show Haven. Haven's penultimate episode was originally going to air on December 14. But due to the episode's subject in light of the Sandy Hook massacre that occurred several hours prior to the airing, Syfy moved the final two episodes of Season 3 to January 17, 2013 with holiday repeats from Eureka and Warehouse 13 airing in their place. References Category:Episodes